<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stroke of Midnight by Mango_the_lemon_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395974">A Stroke of Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox'>Mango_the_lemon_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Dreams, Baking, Cookies, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies are sweet, Virgil and Patton kissing is too, bam! we’ve got a fanfic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stroke of Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Patton made his friend crude drawings, Virgil treasured them like a dragon does gold; When Patton needed a friend to be his snuggle buddy for movie night, Virgil was always there; And When Patton backed cookies a few minutes past twelve, Virgil was asleep. Though that all changed, on one fateful night, when the moon dripped a waxy gold forming into desolate stars, foamy rain pitter-pattering against the warm windows, Virgil woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Pattton had the kitchen covered in baking supplies, flour lightly dusting his cheek, egg shells cluttering the counter, bowls and measuring spoons piled up in the sink. He’d actually messed up the first batch so the room had been subdued to the mess of two. </p><p>“Hey Patton?” Virgil both asked and answered, stepping out of the shadow of the stairs and into the spotlight of the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh!” Patton stumbled back nearly dropping the dish he’d been washing! “Hi there Virgil, you startled me a bit.” He chuckled resigning his composer as he set the pink checkered plate down with a lopsided smile and a light blush. Then leaning against the counter he asked, ”up late?”</p><p>“Yeah I guess..” The anxious side mumbled walking over and pulling some crofters and a loaf of stale bread out of the pantry. He looked tired, eyes darker than usual, hair frazzled, he even stumbled slightly as he walked.</p><p>“I’m making cookies by the way if you want to have any?” Patton smield, opening up the oven and checking on the gingerly shaped balls of dough. </p><p>“Oh, that sounds nice.” Virgil half smiled as he placed the jam and bread back, a defeated smirk crossing his face as he took a seat at the counter, head resting sleepily in hands.</p><p>“So what woke you up?” Patton asked with the strange absentminded tone that seemed to betray the seriousness in his wrinkled brown eyes. </p><p>“Oh..” Virgil but his lip with a stifled sigh, listening to the soothing rain. “I guess I just had a bad dream.” He finally answered, bringing an end to the daring silence. Then he sunk back into his hoodie, like a snail retreating into its shell.</p><p>“Do you wanna tell me about it?” Patton asked with that ever endearing, ever playful, smirk. Then after placing down his oven mitts he swung himself into the chair next to Virgil, offering anxiety personified a kind grin. </p><p>“Not really..” Virgil murmurd sheepishly as he tugged at the danglies on his hoodie, suppressing a small yawn. “It was just like a ‘bad one you know.” He added, or didn’t add, as it was more of just a jumble of words with little context.</p><p>“Oh like those ones were there is a giant bear named Fred!” Patton exclaimed, throwing his hands in emphasis, leaving Virgil rather befuzzled. </p><p>“No…” Virgil frowned, but he couldn’t hide the small amount of curiosity in his tone.”But you could tell me about Fred if you want…”</p><p>“I’d love to!”  Patton said with a relaxed chuckle. Honestly those were the times when Patton felt like he could really breath, no faux smiles, over complicated dilemmas, just him and his friend who he definitely didn’t have a tiny little crush on. No crushes here. “He’s a giant grizzly bear with a teeny-weeny little pink hat, and he will eat you in a single gulp, but he has a heart of gold!” Patton exclaimed right as his timer went off!</p><p>“Seems like the cookies are ready.” Virgil said with a drowsy smirk.</p><p>“I think you're right.” Patton laughed dreamily as he hopped out of his seat, stuffed on puppy patterned gloves, and pulled out a tray of fresh baked goods. </p><p>Then they proceeded to spend the next hour or so shamelessly stuffing their faces with cookies, chatting on and on about anything they could think of, and embracing the usually bustling silence. Then as the moon weaned off it’s cradle of clouds, and the rain fluttered lightly against the glass, the two found themselves each a bit pinker, hands interlocked beneath the faux quartz counter. </p><p>And then Virgil asked, like it were as if it were reversed like a line in a play, “Can I Umm, Ki-“</p><p>He was cut off.</p><p>“Yeah.” Patton simpered as he sunk into a sweet kiss. </p><p>Then as the clock struck half past midnight, a bolt of lighting struck outside, the noise seeming to rumble throughout the house. And simultaneously Patton sprung back, toppling off the stool and landing on the floor with a light ‘thump! </p><p>“Patton!” Virgil almost yelled he stared down at the moral side who lay sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>“Sorry, I got a little spooked by the lightning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>